The Saiyan rematch!
by ThaOneP5RFan
Summary: After the T.O.P. and the battle with Broly Goku and Vegeta decide to have the Rematch of the century watch as the Saiyan Rematch explodes!
1. Goku vs. Vegeta the Rematch?!

**Hello there welcome to my new story and I am here to say something this story is a cross over that will cross over later. Also I did not categorize this as a cross over because my first cross over with DBZ did not go that well so yeah still enjoy! Also** **this is not a complete cross over but we do visit some areas that are cross over like.**

Soon after the T.O.P. and the battle with the Saiyan Broly Goku and Vegeta realize that there are a lot of new and stronger enemies and they needed to get stronger. We join to our Saiyans hanging out at Capsule Corps. trying to find a way to get stronger.

Whis: Why are you so hyped up Goku? Did you not just fight broly about a week ago?

Goku: I did but you see the thing is that means there are stronger fighters out there and Vegeta and I gotta get stronger!!

Vegeta: Hmph I guess Kakarot has a point we need to get stronger to protect the Earth.

Beerus: You saiyans are so annoying at times getting excited over something so petty..

Goku and Vegeta: We don't need to hear that from you pudding!!

Beerus: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!

Goku and Vegeta: NOTHING!!!

Whis: Anyways... I have a fun little idea well 2 of them.

Goku: What?!

Whis: Well I could send you to fight a group of strong fighters from another dimension?? (Insert Saiyan Vs. Aegis Reference here) Or I could find you a arena with no life on it and you 2 can battle no holds barred.

Goku: Ooh I love both of those Ideas!!

Vegeta: The battle between me and Kakarot sounds waaayy more interesting!

Goku: But fighters from another dimension!! But then again a rematch between me and you sounds amazing!!

Whis: I guess the Rematch is your choice??

Goku: Yeah!!

Vegeta: Yes!

Whis: Well then boys hold on and lets go.

Goku and Vegeta their hands on Whis' back as he transported them to a special arena that looked identical to the arena where Universe 6 battled Universe 7.

Whis: Well here we are!

Goku: Wow nice and spacey!

Vegeta: This should do nicely.

Whis: Well just call upon me when you the battle is over and I will come up and pick you up.

Goku: Thanks Whis see ya!!

Whis teleports away as Vegeta jumped back and got into a battle pose.

Goku: Man you sure are excited Vegeta!

Vegeta: Why wouldn't I the day I get to have my rematch and revenge against you how couldn't be ready Kakarot?!

Goku: Well I couldn't agree more I am ready to go when you are.

Goku got into his battle pose this brought past memories to the very beginning fight they had when they first met. Goku and Vegeta were ready to battle no holding back the Saiyan rematch was beginning.


	2. The Dimension Shattered!

The battle was beginning the rematch between Son Goku and Prince Vegeta was beginning was the world ready for the rematch of the 2 godly saiyans let's find out!

Vegeta: Today is the day I finally surpass you Kakarot!!

Goku: Well I won't let it be easy!

The two Saiyans charged at each other and threw a full power punch at each other the fists clashed then a gigantic wave of power exploded even Beerus and Whis could feel it!

Beerus: So it has begun...

Whis: Maybe I shouldn't have left them unsupervised..Ohohoho! Too late now!

The Saiyans started battling out throwing punches at one another as they kept clashing and dodging one another the sparks were flying! Vegeta then kicked Goku away as he started to power up.

Vegeta: HAAAHHH!!!!

Vegeta's hair turned golden as his aura did as well Vegeta became a Super Saiyan!

Goku: Kicking it off Super Saiyan huh well let's do this!! RAAAAAHH!!!

Goku's hair lifted up as his eyes turned green and his hair turned into a golden color as well Goku turned Supee Saiyan as well!

Goku: Alright let's do this!!

Vegeta: Let's!!

The Super Saiyans then began to battle it out as they fired a bunch of Ki Blasts at one another causing massive explosions everywhere. Goku decided to get hits in and shot a massive wave of Ki Blasts at Vegeta as he used Instant Transmission to teleport above Vegeta and punched him down. Vegeta rebounded himself off the ground and dodged the onslaught of Ki Blasts Goku fired Vegeta then decided to fire a Ki Wave at Goku and Goku called back firing his own Ki Wave as the beams struggled.

Goku: Hnngh...

Vegeta: Grrgh...

The beams grew in power as they kept slowly moving towards one another making it where the beam expanded outwards as they moved closer.

Vegeta: Grrgh...HAAGH!!!

Goku: Hgghh...YAAAHH!!!

The beams then exploded as they then started clashing at one and another again and the pressure and power from the battle started to shake the arena as stray Ki Blasts destroyed the arena around them.

Vegeta: KAKAROT!!

Goku: VEGETA!!

They threw powered up Ki laced Punches at each other and the fists clashed and the power from the blow created a worm whole to a new dimension swallowed the two of them. Yet this dissuade the Saiyans as they continued to battle through the shattered dimension as they warped through space and time to another world. The battle was getting intense and things were getting crazy as Goku and Vegeta kept battling to another dimension.


	3. Bardock's Death and Goku's Determination

The 2 Saiyans battle raged onwards the fight only growing more and more intense neither of them have drawn blood yet only scratches.

Goku: YAAAHHH!!!

Vegeta: HAAAGHH!!!!

They kept clashing their hands were connected as they both gave each other death glares they then started clashing knees until they head-butted one another the blow was so intense that they appeared in a different time line yet still continued to battle.

Vegeta: Well done Kakarot but I WILL prevail.

Goku: Wait Vegeta! Where are we now?

They seemed to be in outerspace next to a planet that was red and Vegeta immediately recognized it.

Vegeta: T-This is P-Planet Vegeta!!!

Goku: Woah! The planet we were born on?

Vegeta: If we are here that means we are in the past...

Goku: I guess we shouldn't mess with anything here.

Vegeta: Wait look!

Vegeta pointed at a large space ship while tons of tiny space ships went to Planet Vegeta presumably the people in the tiny space ships were Saiyans.

Goku: Inside of that big ship is Frieza!!

Vegeta: Grrgh... LET'S KILL HIM!!

Goku: NO!!

Goku turned Super Saiyan God and restrained Vegeta with his God Bind technique.

Vegeta: Why are you stopping me?!

Goku: Because If you kill Frieza now the future will be all sorts of messed up I won't become a Super Saiyan heck maybe even you and I won't even meet up! Which means no Bulma, Trunks, or Bulla!

Vegeta: Sometimes I hate your god damn guts but fine.

Goku let Vegeta free from his God Bind as the two watched Frieza appear out of his ship and charge up a Supernova. Then out of the planet a lone Saiyan appeared who flew all the way up to Frieza and on the other side of the planet a Saiyan pod flew away.

Bardock: Frieza!!!

Frieza gave Bardock a smirk.

Goku: Hey Vegeta who is that Saiyan?

Vegeta: Judging from his looks he looks like the low class warrior called...Bardock I think..

Goku: He has my hair... Could he be my dad?...

Bardock: Why in the hell are you attacking us?!

Frieza: Because you Saiyans are proving to be a little rebellious so I have decided to destroy Planet Vegeta.

Bardock: W-What?!

Bardock then stared into the distance as he had a vision of Goku battling Frieza but no one knew except Bardock.

Bardock: This will change everything!!

A single orb of energy appeared in his hand as Frieza charged the Supernova to be even bigger.

Bardock: HERE HAVE IT!!!

Frieza: I will show you some beautiful fireworks.

Frieza launched the Supernova as Bardock desperately tried to push it back with his wave of energy. But he failed and the Supernova overpowered Bardock as it then flew into the planet and then Goku heard.

Bardock: Kakarot...My son... Please..Avenge the Saiyan Race... KAKAROT!!!!!

Goku's eyes widened as he watched his dad die.

Frieza: LOOK AT THE FIREWORKS!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!

Vegeta: Tch...That was painful to watch...Kakarot? What the hell is wrong with you?

Goku: Seeing my father's death has taught me something.

He turned to Vegeta as he powered down to a Super Saiyan again with a look of determination in his eyes.

Goku: I am a Saiyan I'm both Goku and Kakarot! I am a Saiyan born on earth! Come on Vegeta let's continue this battle!!

Vegeta smirked

Vegeta: Finally glad to see you accepted your duality now let's battle!!

Goku and Vegeta began to battle again the clash was even stronger than before the 2 Saiyan's seeing the things they knew only for a short while but meant so much die off so fast made them stronger.

Goku: Vegeta!!!!

Vegeta: Goku!!!!

They both turned into Super Saiyan 2s as they battled all throughout the universe their battle made them fly through the universe. They then threw Super Powered Kicks at one another as the Dimensions broke again carrying them through out space and time and universes where they go now is unknown.

**_Next Chapter: The Battle Rages on in Universe 6 and 11?!_**


	4. A new Story Arises

"Frieza you will pay!!!" A lone warrior shouted

"AHAHAHAHA!!!" A emporer laughed.

"KAKAROT!!!" The warrior yelled.

"What... Where am i??"

A new story of a lone warrior who failed his planet gets a second chance!

Story: The Lone Warrior rises!!


	5. Thank you and Schedule Change

Heyo! Everyone ThaOneDbzFan here and I wanna give you all a big thank you. I loved making these stories and thanks to all of your positivity I'm back. And I'm here with a message. Don't let people discourage you on doing anything. Your encouraging words are amazing and helped me rise up back to story making. So you are amazing don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And my schedule change I will be working on one story and until I'm done with that story I won't work on any other ones. I am currently working on The Lone Warrior Rises so don't expect anything on the other stories until I'm done with the ones I'm currently working on. So with that being said go on over to The Lone Warrior Rises and enjoy it, this schedule is much more easy on me since I don't have to worry about making chapters for every single story. So thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy The Lone Warrior Rises! This is ThaOneDbzFan signing off.


	6. Bye FanfictionNet

Hello everyone ThaOneDbzFan here and its obvious enough that I don't use anymore. so i just want to say if you are still interested in reading my stories head over to Wattpad and read the stories on there cause I am fully transferring over to Wattpad. For everyone who wanted to see the end of some stories on here I will continue them after I am done with my current stories. So see ya Later I've moved on to Wattpad. And if you all consider come over to WattPad to read my stories I am ThaOnePersona5Fan and I highly suggest reading A Lovers Persona see ya all on WattPad!


End file.
